


there goes my heart beating (and you are the reason)

by hannahsapiens



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahsapiens/pseuds/hannahsapiens
Summary: "You're late."Sakura jumps as she hears the voice.





	there goes my heart beating (and you are the reason)

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is valid and mistakes will be corrected once pointed out

Sakura takes fast steps downtown. She doesn't care as she bumps into people. Mumbling small apologies every now and then, Sakura takes a sharp left and finally arrives at the studio where she's supposed to be in 5 minutes ago. A soft curse makes it's way out of her lips, and Sakura, out of breath and sweating too much, squats and places her hands against her knees.

“You’re late.”

Sakura jumps as she hears the voice. She turns and sees Ino leaning against the wall, smiling smugly. “I told you to wake up early.” Ino teases her.

“And I told you I was still sleepy. You know you could’ve waited for me right.” Sakura tells her with a glare. Ino had woken her up with a kiss and a bite on her shoulder. Sakura, never a morning person, had told Ino to sleep in. Ino, who has never been late for anything in her entire life, opted to shower and told Sakura that she'd head out first. Sakura's will to sleep in and be lazy had lasted for about an hour before her sleep-addled mind reminded her that today is an important day and, no she cannot miss out.

Without pity for her struggling girlfriend, Ino shrugs and then laughs. “Nevermind that. Shikamaru is late anyways. I mean,” Ino snickers. "not that him being late is a surprise to me."

Sakura groans. It’s bad enough that she had to wake up at 8:00 AM on a Saturday, but for Shikamaru to be late is just too much. Sure, the guy is lazy. She's known Shikamaru for five years now, and he's still as lazy as ever. The only way he ever gets out of bed is when his wife starts pulling him out by the ear. Still though, he had promised to teach them how to dance, so he should at least pull through. “Did he tell you exactly what time he’s arriving?”

Ino walks towards her and grabs her waist when she reaches her. After planting a soft kiss on her lips, Ino spins her around. “Around 10. He says we can take this time to choose the song for our first dance.”

Sakura smiles as she walks with Ino inside the studio. They’ve discussed the song already. All they need to do is make the moves to match it. Lost in thought, she barely registers Ino pulling out her phone. She wraps her arms around Inp and then leans towards her. Ino pulls her phone away from Sakura's prying eyes just as Sakura sees Ino type out a few words. She meets Ino's eyes with a suspicious look.

“What’s that? Work? Tell Sasuke to suck it up and handle the office for the day."

Ino giggles and then hums. “Nope, but you’ll see.”

Sakura raises her eyebrow and then hugs Ino tighter. She closes her eyes and presses her face against Ino's long hair. Taking a deep breath, she smiles as she smells Ino's favorite shampoo brand. Pressing a kiss against Ino's nape, she barely notices a slow song crooning from the speakers in the room. She lets out a small laugh before looking at Ino and then pinching her cheeks.

"Really? You want to do this now?" She asks Ino.

Ino puts her hands up. “Hey, I don’t wanna get bored. And you know Shikamaru. His lazy ass will be taking his time.” She then turns to place her hand against Sakura's waist. She gazes lovingly into Sakura's eyes before spinning her around until they reach the middle of the room.

Ino stops and then presses a small kiss against Sakura's forehead. “Would you care to dance, Mrs. Yamanaka?” She asks, bowing slightly. She removes one hand from Sakura's waist and lifts it up for Sakura to take.

Sakura lets out a shaky exhale before jokingly scoffing. “Oh I wouldn’t call me that just yet. Wedding’s still four weeks from now.” She puts her hand on top of Ino's.

Ino pulls her close. “Can you blame me for being excited?” She murmurs against Sakura's hair. "Marriage is just a piece of paper, you know. I'm yours and you are mine in every way that matters."

Entwined, they swing together to the music. They spin, and they laugh, and they smile, and all throughout their little game Sakura thinks about how she lucked out on Ino. Ino Yamanaka, the tall, beautiful woman who pulled her aside on her first day in the office to tell her that her forehead's too wide. Ino Yamanaka, the wonderful woman who once punched a co-worker and receiving a three day suspension because he made a nasty comment about her body. Ino Ymanaka, the stunning and smart and breathtaking woman who knows how to incapacitate a man with the heel of her shoe but also cannot, for her life, figure out how a copy machine is supposed to work. Really, Sakura feels like someone up there is toying with her for giving her someone as amazing as Ino.

Lost in thought, Sakura barely notices Ino's arms wrap around her once again. She lets out a small yelp as Ino lifts her into the air and swings her around as the song reaches its peak.

Ino sets her down beside the big windows of the studio. The early morning sunlight frames Sakura's face, and Ino thinks she could live in the moment forever. Just her, and Sakura, together in that tiny studio with the sunlight freezing and emphasizing the beauty of the woman standing in front of her. Ino feels something caressing her cheek, and she realizes that Sakura has been caressing her face. The song finally comes to a stop, and Ino smiles softly.

“How did I get so lucky?” Ino whispers, voice filled to the brim with love for Sakura.

“Funny," Sakura replies."I was thinking the same thing.”

Ino presses a soft kiss against Sakura's forehead, and they stand in silence for a while, just slowly swaying.

“You know,” Ino breaks the moment. “A while ago, I was looking at you, and I don't think you noticed, but I had this really strange feeling in my chest. It felt like my heart was growing bigger, and I felt like suffocating.” She laughs. “And then you smiled. God, that smile. It was like the first one you ever gave me. Do you remember, Sakura?"

Sakura wipes the tear rolling down Ino’s cheek. Ino swallows roughly. She lifts Sakura's hands and presses them against her lips. She then continues. “I never knew I could wake up one day and then love someone more than I loved them yesterday.” She peppers more kisses against Sakura's hands. “But here you are, barging into my heart. You kicked my heart down, Haruno, and built a home inside it. That feeling I said? About my heart growing bigger? I think that’s it making more room for you.”

At that moment, there’s nothing else in the world. Nothing but them. Sakura thinks, this is Ino, baring her soul out to the world, and the world is Sakura and nothing else.

Sakura knows she’s never been good with words. She's a person of numbers, logic, and calculation. She's never been one for emotions, and words have never been her forte. But she’s also a woman of action, and in that moment all she could do was pull Ino into a deep kiss, and she hopes that Ino understands that the kiss was her saying everything back. That the kiss was her saying "yes, there’s a lot of room in my heart for you too. It will always make room for you."

Ino, understanding exactly what Sakura means, kisses her back.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> lesbians
> 
> scream at me on twitter: @iidakimasu


End file.
